


Fate

by nozoelis



Category: Zero Escape (Video Games), Zero Escape: Virtue's Last Reward - Fandom, Zero Escape: Zero Time Dilemma - Fandom
Genre: Drabble, Family Relationship - Freeform, ZTD SPOILERS, alcohol mention, vlr spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-20
Updated: 2017-08-20
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:12:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nozoelis/pseuds/nozoelis
Summary: Sigma talks to Phi everyday.





	Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! English is not my mother tongue and I don't have any beta reader for english fics so please if you may find any mistakes contact me via twitter (sakurauchLriko) or tumblr (hiroseayasuho) ty for reading!

Sigma walked in the room, his headache getting worse by seconds. He was tired and, to be honest, drunk. Really drunk. He thought that maybe, by drinking until he lost every fucking piece of consciousness he had left, the pain would be easier to deal with; somehow he would forget -even if only for a few hours- everything about this madness: Akane and his plan, his own loneliness, Radical-6 and especially, Diana.

He choked a sob when her name appeared in his mind. That's the point of no return, as he well knows by now. Then it comes her face -especially her smile-, her soft hands, her hair, her voice, her absence. Sigma still remembered how she died (could he ever forget it?), thinking about a future where both of them could be together, enjoying the life they were not allowed to have in this timeline. Their last kiss, her last smile.

He was crying at this point, as he was at that time. Sigma wiped his tears away and walked to the big monitor in front of him. He knew the room as the palm of his hand now, as well as every machine, monitor and keyboard there. He activated one of them, turning on the lights of the adjacent room. Three medical pods could be seen as soon as the light was on. Sigma sighed and typed some new things. One of the pods made a horrible sound and a face appeared on it. It was Phi, sleeping peacefully in there. Sigma walked into the room.

"Hey, Phi", he said getting near to her pod. "Wanna drink? You are more than legal right now", he laughed a little, but it was a sad, broken laugh. "It's been 10 years now, can you believe it? Everything's going smoothly, I guess. You are alive, your mother is not; it's the fate we are condemned to repeat again and again."

He laughed again, wondering why did he leave the alcohol at the lounge. He needed it so bad right now, but he didn't want to leave Phi's side either.

"Akane is here too, you know? Just as we talked before we came... here. The plan is going just the way we planned it..." Sigma sat down next to Phi's pod, closing his eyes and touching his temples with his fingers. "But I feel alone Phi. I miss you, and Diana. I'm sick of this, I don't know how Akane can even fucking endure it. Everyday of this miserable life is a reminder of our mistake, of how we couldn't stop the Radical-6 from being released."

His weepings were so loud that he knew Akane had already heard them, but he didn't care - he stopped doing it years ago.

"I wonder if you can hear me, Phi. I like talking to you, as you may know by now, as I always come here to talk to you almost everyday by now", Sigma smiled. "What a trophy father I am, don't you think? But listen to me, Phi. I'm going to make this work. I'm creating robots to help us reach our goal; their names are Luna and Kyle. I want you to meet them."

He stood up, supporting himself in the pod as he was still dizzy from the alcohol. "We are going to find the timeline where nobody dies, Phi. I swear to God -or whoever is up there- that we will make it."

He left a little kiss in the pod and closed the door again, turning off the lights. When he walked out of the room, Akane was there holding the alcohol.

"Hey, wanna drink some more? I think we both need it."

Sigma looked at her and smiled, sad.

"Sure, Akane."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay as you may know this is based from this post!!! http://zeiscomplex.tumblr.com/post/164375649047/content-i-need-sigma-talking-to-phis-pod-while We all need a little bit angsty stuff so i tried to deliver!


End file.
